bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarios Lagota
Aquarios Lagota (アクアリオス ラゴタ, Akuariosu Ragota) is an Arrancar assigned the number Sexta (6th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. A fierce and tenacious combatant, Aquarios has a certain rivalry with the Quinta, Violeta Riano, whom he considers his equal and wishes to surpass her rank. He also appears to be the only Espada that holds a certain code of honor when battling his foes, preferring to battle only the strongest. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Aquarios Lagota is a vicious man with a matching appearance. He's a tall Arrancar with pale skin and teeth that seem to be sharper than normal, as if when smiling he's baring teeth like a shark. His face comes to a point and his eyes are bright blue green, like a clear ocean. Matching the element that he represents, his medium length hair is a light blue, combed back with his fingers leaving it slightly messy, while several strands grouped together hang down the center, similar to a greaser hairstyle. The remnants of his hollow mask are fin-like protrusions on his cheekbones that frame the sides of his eyes. His attire consists of the typical white uniform of an Espada with slight variations: white hakama, a black sash, black gloves and white long sleeve jacket with black lining and high colar. The ends of the sleeves have black zipper lines that go halfway up the forearm that he can unzip to reveal his tattoo. He keeps his jacket open to expose his bare chest, revealing his muscular frame. Aquarios prefers to carry his sword across his back, with the cord wrapped diagonally on the front of his chest. Aquarios's hollow hole is located on his right peck, hidden partially by his jacket, and the location of his tattoo number (6) is located on his right forearm. Personality At first glance, Aquarios appears laid-back and lazy, often seen laying around Las Noches. But under that exterior hides his true side. Even though only the sexta espada, he possesses a lethal, cunning and exceedingly violent personality that should never be underestimated. In addition, he can be quite sadistic, often grinning psychotically or laughing maniacally whenever excited at the prospect of fighting. His truly defining characteristics are his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, living off the thrill of the fight. Aquarios wants nothing more than to find worthy opponents who can push him to his limits. In fact, the more damage he takes, the more joy he gets from the battle and the harder he fights. He's known to continuously grin and laugh regardless of his physical health. Even though it would seem like it was in his nature, Aquarios never loses his temper, even during fights that he's losing. Instead, he lets his ever present grin and laughing taunt his opponents to making a mistake. Although he's a member of the Espada who are directly controlled by Los Pecadores, he has little care for them. He joined merely with the promise that he would fight against strong opponents, and guarantee him the fight that he's always looked for. He does live by some code of honor as he would never engage in mortal combat with an opponent who is injured and not at their best. This is a quality shared with Los Pecadores leader, Leo Grande, who feels that a true fight should be between two warriors at their best form and anything less would tarnish the reputation of the victor. Aquarios wants every fight to be undisputed, even if it means his own death. He also doesn't seem to favor underhanded tactics and makes his presence known before engaging in battle. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: His preferred form of combat, Aquarios is an exceptional swordsman, capable of making short work of anyone with lesser skill. His style of fighting is aggressive and animalistic to match his demeanor, but maintains a level of focus that makes each strike devastating. While his Zanpakutō is sealed, he fights with one hand gripping his sword, while the other blocks with the sheath, although he can switch between them, making him ambidextrous, and maintain the same level of strength and speed with each attack. Due to the nature of his Resurrección, Aquarios is highly proficient in the use of various weapons such as swords, spears and even whips. Regardless of which weapon he uses, his skills are honed to a master level and delivers attacks with tremendous power and precision. Each weapon he wields comes with a different style of fighting, seamlessly transitioned into even in the heat of battle. This makes him the second most versatile combatant next to Violeta Riona, and extremely dangerous even among the higher ranking Espada. Their rivalry stems from who can be considered a true weapon master, which is the reason Aquarios engages in so many battles hoping to find worthy opponents. Despite holding the rank of 6th, Aquarios is considered one of the top 3 swordsmen within the Nueva Espada, further indicating his exceptional skill despite his position. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not his preferred style, Aquarios is still quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. When attacking, he usually strikes with an open hand, fingers curled like claws, to rake against his opponents. Regardless if it is preferred method of fighting, Aquarios is an accomplished fighter, and combines puches, kicks and even throws seamlessly, pressuring opponents to constantly guess what attack will come next. He makes use of his speed and agility to maneuver himself around his targets, evading their attacks and quickly sending his own. While appearing wild, Aquarios shows great knowledge in the pressure points located throughout the body, attacking them with precision so that he can increase the pain dealt from his attacks. He blends his hand-to-hand skills with his weapon fighting to create a unique style all his own. Sonído Master: Aquarios proves himself to be a very proficient user of Sonído, able to instantly disappear and reappear in different locations in the blink of an eye. He uses his Sonído mastery in both distance running and evasive maneuvers during combat, showing off considerable skill in its applications. Although only holding the rank of 6th, Aquarios is known to have enough speed to match his higher ranking Espada for unknown lengths of time. Combined with his fighting ability, he executes flawless attacks from any angle, using his speed to instantly appear near his targets. He has a penchant for rushing towards his targets, increasing his speed through Sonído so that he can alter the timing of his attacks and throw off his opponents. Hierro: All Espada have the ability to user Hierro to varrying degrees, though Aquarios seems to be able to use it much more proficiently than some of the others. When fighting, unless he's facing a captain level opponent or someone of his level, bladed attacks seem to bounce off of him as if they were striking steel, and he can even go as far catching a sword with his hand without any signs of injury. Considering his style of fighting is very up close, the protection his Hierro grants him is something he values tremendously. Enhanced Pesquisa: As a fighter, Aquarios possesses the ability to use Pesquisa, though he seems to use it at a more advanced level. By simply looking at an opponent, he can immediately identify how strong they are and if they would provide him with a challenge. He seems to be able to keep his Pesquisa active during combat so that he can track a target's movements and quickly determine their location if they were hiding. Enhanced Strength: When fighting, Aquarios has shown an above average level of strength to the point that his attacks can sends opponents flying backwards and crashing through objects. This also means that he can deliver attacks with much more force, able to smash through sturdy materials and barriers. He can clash against other strong individuals and hold his ground, even in some instances throw them back just from brute force alone. Enhanced Agility: Aquarios is described as being extremely acrobatic, able to leap over opponents with relative ease and position himself behind them quickly. His agility helps boost him into the upper tier of combatants as he combines it with his fighting style to attack from multiple angles. He also employs his great agility to increase his defensive ability, namely his ability to evade an opponent's attack. This makes him very difficult to hit, as he constantly moves around when fighting. Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Despite his aggressive and wild personality, Aquarios has shown to be a highly perceptive individual. Through simple observation, he can determine the speed and strength of an opponent's attack, and deduce if they're tiring by changes in the timing. He can also determine if wounds have finally taken their toll despite an opponent's perseverance and determination, noting if they're breathing heavier or straining too much when attacking him. His powers of perception extend to the knowledge of an opponent's fighting style and their preferred methods of attacks through observation, noting how their body moves and positions itself before making the strike. This helps him anticipate an attack, either evading or blocking it, depending on which response would give him the best advantage. '''Cero: '''As with all Espada, Aquarios is capable of firing the signature Cero found in most Hollows. His comes in the form of a blue beam that is fired in a rather atypical way. He will bring his hands forward, first fingers pointed straight out like horns. Blue energy will begin to swirl in the space between both hands and once he's sufficiently charged the attack, he releases the energy as a beam powerful enough to bring down huge structures with explosive force. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''As the 6th Espada, Aquarios boasts an incredible amount of spiritual power that places him on the same level as captains of the Gotei 13. He's known to possess great volumes of it that he can emit as waves of force capable of shaking his surroundings. When he manisfests it visibly, it produces a column of blue energy, with its pressure radiating outward over great distances. Combined with his incredible fighting ability and physical attributes, Aquarios's rank isn't entirely indicative of his power as he very well hold his own against the higher ranking Espada. Zanpakutō '''Martillo (海王裂ける影 (マーチロ), Matiro; Spanish for "Hammerhead Shark", Japanese for "Shadow Rending Sea King") His Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with white cloth wrapping around the handle and a blue scabbard. It possesses a silver crossguard in the shape similar to that of an anchor. *'Resurrección:' His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Bite" (噛む, kamu). Before he states its release command, Aquarios gathers large amounts of energy, creating a blue aura in the process and emitting small waves of force. He raises his sword, holding it parallel to the ground and states the command. The sword will burst into energy and his entire body is engulfed in a spinning vortex of water, creating a column of torrential energy as it swirls up into the sky, covering Aquarios's transformation. When completed, the vortex will slowly subside, eventually letting the water spill out over the area as rain. Standing at the heart of is Aquarios in his new form. Now completely covered, Aquarios wears white segmented armor with several areas protruding out like fins. His legs, arms and shoulders are protected by this form fitting armor, while his chest, abdomen and waist are covered by a skin tight light blue material similar to latex. His hollow hole still remains exposed during this transformation. He wears a form of neck guard that has three slits on each side that appears as gills. Aquarios loses the remnants of his hollow mask and instead is replaced with a type of helmet that covers the sides and back of his head with the same white armor, and the front is covered by a blue visor over his eyes with white material covering his neck and jaw line. The sides of his head have long protrusions with orange orbs at the ends. The helmet resembles a hammerhead shark's head in this form. His hair remains uncovered at the top and has grown much longer that comes from under the back of the helmet, down his back and is tied off at the end to appear as a fishtail. His back is completely covered in white segmented armor, but in a much more detailed manner like a series of bones laid on top of each other. Two large fins stick out from his shoulder blades with two large bones sticking out directly underneath them. His sword has been replaced with a large metal spear with a anchor-like spear head, and uses it as his principle weapon for battling. Aquarios has stated that he only uses this form against worthy opponents and would never demean himself by releasing it for anyone weaker them himself. : Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Aquarios is able to produce several bone weapons from the protrusions sticking out from the armor. These weapons are composed of bones and shark teeth to rend his opponents with their serrated edges. This ability takes full advantage of Aquarios's skill in wielding various weapons and continuously produce these weapons as the Resurrección replenishes the bones removed with new ones. These weapons can vary in size and shape, ranging from handheld to thrown, and is highly versed in their use. Martillo can produce these weapons very quickly, even in the middle of combat, quickly producing new extensions in case Aquarios were to lose the original weapon in battle. A secondary ability is that while in this form, Aquarios can also breath underwater and travel through it just as fast as he could run on land, making underwater combat against him just as dangerous. :*'Ancla' (海王の強いアンカー (アンクラ), Ankura; Spanish for "Anchor", Japanese for "Sea King's Mighty Anchor") Replacing his katana is a large speak like weapon with the head appearing as an anchor. He's shown great proficiency in wielding his Ancla, spinning it in his hand to change its direction and striking with either the flat end for massive blunt damage or thrusting it forward for a piercing attack. Combined with his agility, Aquarios can leap into the air and come down with a diving attack that releases a small explosion of force. With his increased phsyical abilities, Aquarios regularly bats opponents away, launching them into the air and instantly reappearing in front of them to strike them back down into the ground. With his dexterity and agility, he can deflect attacks with ease and wield its size without any signs of diffuculty. :*'Increased Speed: '''When in Martillo, Aquarios receives a tremendous boost in speed, making his movements difficult to follow. With his speed, he can instantly disappear from incoming attacks, appear next to his targets before they have a chance to react and traverse over water as if it were solid ground. This enhances his ferociousness in battle as he can continuously assault his target before they have a chance to counter. His increased speed also allows him to traverse underwater like a torpedo, able to make precision turns and then leap out from under it to attack his targets. :*'Extra Sensory Awareness: The orange orbs located on the sides of Aquarios's helmet have a distinct function besides making it appear in the shape of a hammerhead shark. These orbs are actually "eyes" that grant Aquarios an increased level of awareness, able to see things perfectly in a near 360 degree circle. This means that attacking him from either side or behind is near impossible and can perfectly see their movements as if he were staring directly at them. :*'''Weapon Creation: Located in various parts of his body, Aquarios can extract different types of weapons depending on the situation at hand. These weapons are composed entirely of bone and shark teeth, but are exceptionally durable. Martillo proves to be a very versatile Resurrección, second only Violeta's own that produce several weapons, as well. While several of these weapons appear to be handheld weapons, Aquarios has stated that he can produce any weapon he can imagine with Martillo automatically begining to construct it within the armor and providing an outlet that he can grip and remove. :**'Sword Creation: '''From the larger bones located on his back, Aquarios can pull these from their sockets, pulling out a long series of shark teeth that flex and bend. Once completely removed, the shark teeth will straighten, creating two short swords that be can dual wield. These swords can clash against other weapons, proving their are durable enough for repeated use. Because the blades are composed of shark teeth, they have a serrated edge, causing grievous damage his opponents when they are slashed by them. :**'Dagger Creation:' Under his armpits are plates covering his upper ribs with four spikes sticking out from the edge. Aquarios can grab these spikes and pull out small daggers that he can throw with deadly accuracy and speed. These weapons are the quickest to produce and almost instantly replenishes once removed. These daggers can also serve as a close quarter weapon in a pinch if he finds himself without his swords. By holding the daggers between his fingers, he can strike his targets as if it were a claw weapon, stabbing or slicing them with his attacks. :**'Whip Creation: From the extensions on his thighs, Aquarios can pull out a long whip composed entirely of sharp bones that he can attack his opponents from a distance. Snapping them against a target also causes deep lacerations, thanks the sharpness of these bones. He can also use these whips to wrap around a target, not only restraining their movements, but can also pull the whip back, causing the bones to spin and cut into it as if it were a saw. Aquarios can even use the whips as a means of grabbing objects, such as his Anlca if he were to be separated from it during battles and immediately draw it back into his hands. :*'''Torpedo (魚雷 (トーペド), Topedo; Spanish and Japanese for "Torpedo") Holding Ancla like a javelin, Aquarios begins to summon swirling water around the entire weapon, strengthening its attack power. When ready, Aquarios launches the enhanced spear as a spinning projectile of both steel and water. Traveling at incredible speeds, the spear will strike a target with enough force to either completely destroy it or send them back with the attack before slamming against another surface to create an explosion. :*'Hender' (波切断 (ヘンダー), Hendaa; Spanish for "Cleave", Japanese for "Wave Cleaving") Gathering energy around the weapon he is currently holding, it begins to glow a pale blue, signifying an enhancement to its cutting power. By slashing with his weapon, he can unleash a powerful wave of cutting force, typically with a blue tinge trailing from behind it, that travels great distances. The release is nearly instant, with a path being immediately cut as it heads towards its intended target. When using this ability with both swords, he can send several of these waves with each swing of his blade, slicing through the area as he fights. By combining both swords in one swing, Aquarios can produce an even larger wave with tremendous force and cutting power, making it near impossible to block head on. Trivia *His name comes various terms associated with water, Aquarios's overall theme. Aquarios comes from the word "Aquarius", the eleventh astrological sign that symbolizes "water bearer". "Lagota" is from "La Gota", a technique from former Espada, Tier Harribel, that means "the drop".